


What Belongs To Dean

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [478]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creepy Cole Trenton, Dark, Demon Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Possessive Dean Winchester, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: can i request for a second part of the creepy!cole and sam thingy? maybe dean finding out cole has had sam for a couple weeks and losing his shit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Belongs To Dean

**Author's Note:**

> First Part is [Mine Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805832) (462)  
> Also I don't accept prompts on AO3, send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Cole smiled, hands running softly on Sam’s body, looking around at the place that he kept Sam hidden in.

He didn’t manage to off Dean, but he had plans still. He would get rid of Dean, he just needed the time.

Sam moaned, and Cole looked down at Sam, smiling.

“Hey there, buddy. You likin’ that?” Cole asked, hand starting to slip down Sam’s pant, listening to Sam whimper, arching into the touch. “I bet you are.” Cole chuckled, before freeing Sam’s pants and tugging them and the boxers Sam had on down.

He started to stroke Sam’s cock, and Sam moaned, hips thrusting in Cole’s fist.

“There you go, Sam. Bet that’s feeling mighty good.” Cole grinned.

Sam’s hands started clenching around the sheets of the bed he was on, whimpering and whining while Cole worked him over.

Then Cole’s phone started ringing.

“Hello?” Cole asked, not recognizing the number.

“I’m gonna find my brother. And I’m takin’ him. He’s mine.” The voice growled, and Cole instantly knew who he was talking to.

“Dean. Finders keepers.” Cole grinned, giving another stroke, and a soft squeeze at the tip of Sam’s length, making Sam moan loudly, and Dean growled over the phone.

“Mine.” Dean growled, and hung up.

Cole laughed, turning to Sam, to continue jacking Sam off, while Sam moaned and grunted underneath him.

_

Dean found them not that long later, Cole going out and leaving, and Dean growled possessively, eyes flashing black for a second.

Once Cole was gone, Dean busted in, seeing Sam, half naked, and Dean roared in anger, eyes going fully black and staying that way, making Sam jump and turn to see a very angry Dean.

“D-Dean! What…I…wait, what…?” Sam asked, confused and almost something like longing in his eyes.

“Bitch thinks he can take what’s mine?  _You’re mine Sammy._ ” Dean growled. “Mine. Always mine.”

“Dean?” Sam asked softly, and Dean moved over, pulling on Sam’s pants before picking his brother up with ease and exiting out of the building. “What? Wait, what’s happening?”

“I’m taking you away Sammy.” Dean growled, eyes forward, as Sam saw the inkiness.

“You’re not Dean….” Sam whispered.

“‘Cept I am. Crowley reanimated me. It’s me. I’m just a demon now Sammy. And you. Are. Fucking. Mine.” Dean growled, looking down at Sam, and letting his eyes go back to green. “I’ll make sure you remember that from now on.”


End file.
